We're so NOT ready for take-off
by Jaywalker666
Summary: Ein Mensch, ein Werwolf, ein Engel und zwei Jäger steigen in ein Flugzeug... Was kann da schon schief gehen? Noch dazu, wenn zwei von den Genannten mit einer ausgewachsenen Flugangst zu kämpfen haben und sich unter den Passagieren auch noch ein Dämon versteckt? / Crossover Teen Wolf Supernatural / Pairings: Sterek Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** We're so NOT ready for take-off  
 **Serien:** Teen Wolf / Supernatural  
 **Genre:** Humor / Romanze  
 **Disclaimer:** Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!  
 **Mögliche Spoiler:** Teen Wolf bis Staffel 3B / Supernatural bis Mitte Staffel 10  
Wer noch nicht so weit ist...seid gewarnt!

* * *

 **Kapitel 1:**  
Von Dagobert Duck und South Park...

* * *

Mit einem lauten, genervten Stöhnen kämpfte sich der junge Mann durch die Menschenmasse und versuchte dabei verzweifelt seinen Koffer hinter sich herzuziehen.  
Ihm war mittlerweile sogar egal, ob dabei einige Zehen und Füße zu Schaden kamen...  
Ganz im Gegenteil! Wenn diese Idioten nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnten, dann konnte er auch nichts dafür, wenn sich sein Handgepäck einen eigenen Weg suchen musste... zur Not auch mit Gewalt!

„Achtung, Sicherheitshinweis! Bitte lassen Sie ihr Gepäck nicht unbeaufsichtigt! Über alleinstehendes Gepäck informieren Sie bitte..."

Der junge Mann musste kurz die Augen verdrehen und versuchte erst gar nicht bei dem Lärm um ihn herum auf die Durchsage zu achten, die durch den Flughafen hallte.  
Alleinstehendes Gepäck? Am Arsch!  
Wie sollte man bei dem Aufmarsch hier irgendetwas erkennen, geschweige denn zuordnen können, ob ein Gepäckstück gerade herrenlos herumstand, oder nicht doch zu einem der gefühlten tausend Menschen gehörte, die gerade den Flughafen stürmten.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass seine Begleitung ihm dicht an den Fersen hing. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie sich in dem Gedränge noch nicht aus den Augen verloren hatten. Obwohl... vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein Wunder, sonder vielmehr einer der Vorteile wenn man die Sinne eines Werwolfes hatte...  
Der andere Mann folgte ihm nämlich wie ein Schatten und machte dabei eine deutlich bessere Figur, sich durch die Menschenmassen zu schlängeln als er selbst...  
Das war doch wohl sowas von unfair!  
Und überhaupt... Wieso lief Mr. Muskelmasse eigentlich nicht vorne weg?  
Dann könnte er ganz entspannt im Windschatten des anderen Mannes durch diese Menschenmenge schreiten, ohne dass er sich hier zum Affen machen musste.

Er hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht, als er mit einem lauten Aufschrei plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen auf den Mann hinter sich zu achten, dass er den quietschegelben Koffer, der vor ihm stand völlig übersehen hatte.  
Mit den Armen wild rudernd versuchte er verzweifelt sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, jedoch behinderte ihn dabei leider sein eigenes Handgepäck, das schließlich mit einem lauten Scheppern umkippte.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre er mit einem genauso lauten Krachen, gleich neben seinem Koffer zu Boden gegangen, wenn sein ganz persönlicher Schatten, a.k.a. Mr. Muskelmasse sich nicht dazu herab gelassen hätte ihn durch ein beherztes Eingreifen davor zu bewahren.

„Mann Stiles! Pass doch besser auf, verdammt nochmal!", wurde ihm auch gleich entgegen geknurrt und der Griff mit dem er am Oberarm gepackt worden war, verstärkte sich noch ein wenig.  
Mittlerweile hatten sie auch die volle Aufmerksamkeit von den umstehenden Personen und vor allem von dem kleinen Mädchen, dem der verhängnisvolle Koffer zu gehören schien und das Stiles nun aus großen, braunen Augen anstarrte.  
Schließlich breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein hämisches Grinsen aus, ehe sie den quietschegelben Koffer, der sich aus näherer Betrachtung als laufende Ente mit Rädern heraus stellte, aus dem Weg zog.  
Na vielen Dank auch...!  
Hätte sie das nicht schon vor fünf Minuten machen können?

Schnaubend richtete sich Stiles so gut es ging wieder auf und versuchte die Hand des anderen Mannes wegzuschieben.  
Leider blieb es nur bei dem Versuch.  
Verdammte Werwölfe mit ihrer verdammten übertriebenen Stärke...

„Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Du schaffst es ja nicht einmal geradeaus zu laufen, ohne dabei über deine eigenen Füße zu stolpern!"

Wow... da war heute jemand aber wieder super drauf!  
Stiles Backen plusterten sich ein wenig auf, als er endlich seinen Arm aus dem Klammergriff des Älteren befreien konnte und eine Hand in die Hüfte stemmte. Den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand bohrte er in die breite Brust des Werwolfes.

„Nur zu deiner Info, Mr. Griesgram...", zischte er leise, da immer noch eine kleine Menschentraube um sie herum stand und die beiden neugierig musterte.  
„Ich bin nicht über meine Füße, sondern über diesen bescheuerten Dagobert Duck Koffer gestolpert... Ich meine... so cool ist der Koffer jetzt auch nicht, dass man ihn mitten in den Weg stellen muss, oder?"

Natürlich bekam er darauf keine Antwort, zumindest nicht die Art von Antwort, die er sich gewünscht hätte.  
Einzig die Augenbrauen von Mr. Griesgram zogen sich ausdrucksstark zusammen und vervollständigten so den patentierten Derek-ich-beiß-dir-jetzt-gleich-in-die-Kehle-wenn-du-nicht-deine-Klappe-hältst-Hale Blick.  
Okay...  
Das war Antwort genug!  
Beschwichtigend zog Stiles seinen Zeigefinger wieder zurück und zog einen kleinen Schmollmund.  
Was musste der Kerl auch immer so schlecht drauf sein?  
"Gute Laune-Drops würden bei dir auch keine Wunder mehr bewirken...", grummelte er deshalb kaum hörbar und war sich dabei sehr wohl sicher, dass Derek jedes einzelne Wort davon verstand, während er schließlich sein Handgepäck wieder aufhob.

Derek verdrehte wahrscheinlich innerlich gerade die Augen, zumindest redete Stiles sich das ein. Man konnte bei dem Pokerface, das der Werwolf ständig an den Tag legte, natürlich nie genau sagen, was in ihm gerade vor sich ging.  
Da musste man sich dann auf eine ausgeprägte Fantasie verlassen und die hatte Stiles ja zum Glück zu genüge...

Murrend übernahm Derek nun auch endlich die Führung und bahnte sich und dem jüngeren Mann einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge.  
Stiles fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, wieso sie das nicht schon von Anfang an so gemanagt hatten...  
Viel musste Derek nämlich nicht machen.  
Sein Grumpycat-Gesicht reichte vollkommen aus, dass die Leute ihnen freiwillig aus dem Weg gingen.  
Na also!  
Einen Vorteil musste es ja haben, wenn man Derek Hale als seine Begleitung mit dabei hatte...

* * *

„Nein... nein... und nochmal NEIN!"

Sam Winchester starrte seinen Bruder gerade an, als hätte der den Verstand verloren.  
Der ältere Mann hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, in seinem Gesicht hatten sich rote Flecken breit gemacht und sein Mund war zu einer eindeutigen Schnute verzogen.

„Dean... dir ist schon klar, dass du dich gerade aufführst wie ein Fünfjähriger?"

„Na und...", erwiderte besagter Fünfjähriger trotzig, wobei er das 'und' in die Länge zog und seine Stimme zum Ende hin mindestens eine Oktave nach oben gerutscht war.  
Er versuchte sich vor seinem jüngeren Bruder aufzubauen, was allerdings kläglich scheiterte, da er um einen guten Kopf kleiner als Sam war.  
Allerdings schien er sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Das ist mir egal... Meine Antwort bleibt NEIN! Du kriegst mich nie wieder in so ein Ding! Vergiss es!"

Sam warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf den dritten Mann in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer, jedoch starrte der nur wie gebannt auf den Fernseher und schien von der ganzen Auseinandersetzung gar nichts mitzubekommen.  
Entweder hatte das laufende Programm – war das gerade ernsthaft South Park? – Castiel so sehr in den Bann gezogen, dass er alles um sich herum vergessen hatte, oder aber – und das war viel wahrscheinlicher – er hatte mittlerweile gelernt sich gekonnt zurück zu halten, wenn Dean einmal auf stur geschalten hatte.  
Seufzend wandte Sam sich wieder seinem Bruder zu, als ihm klar wurde, dass er auf Hilfe seitens Cas wohl vergeblich warten würde.

„Du übertreibst doch wohl ein bisschen. Was kann denn schon großartig passieren..."  
„Was passieren kann?"  
Ungläubig starrte Dean den jüngeren Mann an, so als würde er ernsthaft daran zweifeln, ob sein Gegenüber noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.  
„13000 Meter in der Luft... in einer Blechbüchse... mit einem Dämon... ja was kann da wohl passieren?"  
Ohne auf eine Antwort von Sam zu warten, fuhr Dean unbeirrt fort.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht ob du dich erinnern kannst, aber das letzte Mal, als wir die glorreiche Idee hatten einem Dämon in ein Flugzeug zu folgen, wären wir beinahe abgestürzt!"  
„Ja... aber wir können doch nicht einfach nichts tun..."  
„Müssen wir ja auch nicht... Wieso schnappst du dir denn nicht unseren gefiederten Freund da drüben und gehst mit ihm auf Dämonenjagd? Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, ich sollte ein wenig kürzer treten?"

Sam seufzte ein weiteres Mal.  
Langsam aber sicher bekam er Kopfschmerzen, weshalb er seine rechte Hand hob und sich leicht die Schläfe massierte ehe er sich seine Haare mit einer gewohnten Geste aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Er hasste diese Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem Bruder.  
Wieso musste er denn nur so... so... na so deanhaft sein?

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir dich in deinem jetzigen Zustand nicht aus den Augen lassen werden!"  
Unbewusst wanderte Sams Blick kurz auf den Unterarm von seinem Bruder.  
Obwohl es momentan von Deans Hemd gut versteckt wurde, wusste er leider, dass er dort nach wie vor das Mal von Kain vorfinden würde.  
Es war absolut undenkbar Dean jetzt alleine zu lassen.  
Genauso undenkbar war es jedoch diesem Dämon freie Fahrt zu lassen...

„Du wirst mit uns zu diesem Flughafen fahren und wir werden den Dämon einfach erst gar nicht einsteigen lassen... Dann hat sich die Sache auch schon erledigt!"  
Schnaubend öffnete Dean seinen Mund, um seine Missgunst über diesen absolut hirnrissigen Plan loszuwerden, allerdings kam ihm Sam zuvor.  
„Ich will keine Widerrede hören!"  
Zu seinem Erstaunen klappte der Mund des älteren Mannes wieder zu und er schien sich tatsächlich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben.  
Heute musste einfach ein guter Tag sein...

Die Stille, die sich nun in dem Hotelzimmer ausbreitete, wurde lediglich durch ein lautes 'Oh mein Gott! Sie haben Kenny getötet!' unterbrochen, dicht gefolgt von Castiels irritiertem 'Ich verstehe den menschlichen Humor einfach nicht...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**  
 **Von brodelnden Vulkanen und heiß geliebten Babys...**

* * *

Stiles warf dem älteren Mann neben sich einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und rechnete fest damit, dass hier gleich ein Vulkan namens Derek Hale ausbrechen würde.  
Der Werwolf hatte in den letzten Minuten nämlich feststellen müssen, dass seine finstere Aura leider angesichts urlaubswütiger Menschen regelrecht verpuffte.  
Das könnte ziemlich unschön enden...

Sie hatten sich zwar äußerst erfolgreich bis zu den großen Anzeigetafeln und somit auch dem Check-in Bereich vorgekämpft, allerdings schien sich hier ein ganz anderer Kampfschauplatz zu befinden.  
Hatte Stiles vorhin noch geglaubt, dass er noch nie solch einen Menschenauflauf gesehen hatte, so wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt.  
In diesem Flughafenabschnitt herrschten eindeutig andere Regeln...  
Jeder gegen jeden!  
Wer zuletzt eincheckt ist ein Loser und wenn Stiles jemanden kannte, der kein Loser sein wollte, dann war das wohl Derek Hale...  
Der junge Mann seufzte leise.  
Wer war gleich nochmal auf die grandiose Idee gekommen genau zu Sommerferienbeginn den Flughafen zu betreten, geschweige denn in einen Flieger zu steigen?

Stiles kam leider nicht dazu, sich diese Frage zu beantworten, da er nun schon zum dritten Mal in Folge angerempelt wurde und eine alte Frau sich ziemlich dreist an ihnen vorbei drängte um genau vor ihnen stehen zu bleiben.  
Als ob die Schlange nicht schon lang genug wäre.  
Stiles Kinn klappte empört nach unten und er fixierte den eiförmigen Hinterkopf der Rentnerin mit einem Todesblick, allerdings brachte das nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.  
Das laute Knurren von Derek war da schon um einiges effektiver!  
Der brodelnde Vulkan in seinem Inneren schien mittlerweile kurz vor dem Ausbrechen zu stehen und das Knurren war dafür das erste, kleine Vorbeben.

Die Frau vor ihnen warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter, nicht ahnend, dass sie gleich bei einer waschechten Naturkatastrophe in der ersten Reihe sitzen würde.  
Stiles wollte im Moment nicht mit ihr den Platz tauschen, war es doch eine seltene Gelegenheit einmal nicht derjenige zu sein, gegen den sich Dereks Zorn gerade richtete.  
Die Rentnerin schien von der drohenden Gefahr allerdings nichts mitzubekommen.  
Im Gegenteil!  
Sie musterte lediglich Stiles mit gerümpfter Nase von oben bis unten, ehe sie sich an Derek wandte, der ein erneutes Knurren nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Junger Mann, sie sollten etwas gegen ihr Kratzen im Hals machen! Das klingt nämlich alles andere als gesund..."

Stiles Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und er fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, ob die Dame vor ihnen hochgradig selbstmordgefährdet war.  
Ein Massaker in der Warteschlange war jetzt das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten...  
Der brodelnde Vulkan neben ihm wollte gerade in die heiße Phase übergehen, als Stiles sich dazu erweichen ließ, der alten Frau das Leben zu retten.  
Er war einfach zu gut für diese Welt... und die Rentnerin wusste das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu schätzen!  
Noch bevor Derek in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren konnte, schob sich Stiles zwischen den Werwolf und seine Beute und legte dem größeren Mann beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Brust.  
Seine Finger zitterten leicht, was daran lag, dass der komplette Oberkörper des Werwolfs zu vibrieren schien und er kurz davor war zu explodieren.  
Sogar Dereks Augen blitzten unheilvoll in dem elektrisierenden, strahlenden Blau auf.

„Woah, woah... ganz ruhig! Lass jetzt bloß nicht den großen, bösen Wolf raus hängen!", flüsterte Stiles hastig und versuchte sich gegen den größeren Mann zu stemmen, was ungefähr den selben Effekt hatte, wie eine Fliege, die einem Elefanten am Arsch klebte.  
Aber gut... der Wille war da!  
Dereks Blick verfinsterte sich noch eine Spur, obwohl Stiles dachte, dass das zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gar nicht mehr möglich war.  
„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft einer alten, wehrlosen Frau die Kehle raus reißen...oder? Oder?"  
Besagte wehrlose Frau musterte die Beiden noch einmal kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich dann wieder mit einem gemurmelten '...die Jugend von heute...' nach vorne.  
Kurz zweifelte Stiles wirklich daran, dass Derek ruhig bleiben würde und überlegte sich schon fieberhaft Ausreden, um einen offensichtlichen Mord zu decken.

'Nein...nein... der wollte nur spielen!'  
'Oh... ich glaube der hat Tollwut... Die letzte Impfung ist schon lange her...'  
'Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur eine ganz plötzliche Heißhungerattacke?'

Zum Glück schien er diese wahnwitzigen Alibis nicht zu brauchen, da sich Mr. Griesgram von ganz alleine wieder beruhigte.  
Ein lautes Schnauben war das Einzige zu dem sich Derek noch herab ließ, ehe das ganze Spektakel ein jähes Ende fand.  
Scheinbar hatte er ein Antiaggressionstraining absolviert von dem Stiles noch nichts mitbekommen hatte. Komisch nur, dass er das nie anwendete, wenn Stiles den Werwolf mal wieder selbst bis zur Weißglut trieb...

„Nur für mich zur Erinnerung... Wieso sind wir gleich nochmal hier?"

Dereks Stimme war nur ein tiefes Grollen, jedoch stand Stiles immer noch so dicht vor ihm, dass er jedes einzelne Wort verstand – oder vielmehr in seinen Fingern spüren konnte, da seine Hände immer noch auf der Brust des Älteren lagen.  
Zugegeben... Das war eine äußerst berechtigte Frage...  
Stiles hatte sie sich ja auch schon gestellt, obwohl er eigentlich ganz genau wusste, weshalb sie sich das hier antaten...

* * *

Der schwarze Impala fuhr langsam in die Parklücke und das laute Motorengeräusch erstarb plötzlich, als Dean den Schlüssel abzog.  
Am liebsten wäre er einfach in seinem sicheren und vor allem flugunfähigen Baby sitzen geblieben und hätte die anderen beiden Männer alleine in das große Flughafengebäude geschickt.  
Einzig schon der Anblick von den Abflug- und Ankunftszeichen sorgte dafür, dass sein Magen sich unangenehm umdrehte und Übelkeit ihm langsam aber sicher die Kehle hinauf kroch.  
Zum Glück hatte er heute noch nichts gefrühstückt...

Ein Blick auf den Beifahrersitz reichte aus um seinen Wunschtraum von einem entspannten Morgen alleine mit seinem Baby und einem kleinen Stück Apfelkuchen zum Zerplatzen zu bringen.  
Sam hatte diesen verdammten Hundeblick aufgesetzt und machte keinerlei Anstalten seinen Hintern von den Ledersitzen des Impalas zu bewegen.  
Scheinbar schien er nur darauf zu warten, dass sein älterer Bruder zuerst ausstieg.  
Sogar Cas, der stocksteif auf der Rückbank saß, musterte Dean mit einem undurchschaubaren Blick und obwohl er es sonst nicht erwarten konnte aus dem Auto raus zu kommen, blieb auch er heute penetrant sitzen.  
Na großartig...  
Jetzt hatten sich die beiden Möchtegern-Therapeuten auch noch gegen ihn verschworen.

Mit einem genervten Augenverdrehen riss Dean die Türe seines Autos so schwungvoll auf, dass sie mit einem dumpfen Schlag mit der Seitentüre des nebenstehenden Wagens kollidierte.  
Deans Herz machte augenblicklich einen kleinen Aussetzer und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, genauso wie Sam und Cas, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten.  
Nein!  
Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein!  
Alles, bloß nicht sein heiß geliebtes Baby...  
Hastig stieg Dean aus und wäre beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, da er so schnell wie möglich die lädierte Fahrertüre inspizieren wollte.

„So ne verdammte Scheiße!"

Der schwarze Autolack war an einer Stelle komplett zerkratzt und als Dean mit den Fingern darüber fuhr, konnte er sogar eine kleine Delle spüren.  
Wenn das nicht eh schon ein beschissener Tag gewesen wäre, so wäre er spätestens jetzt zu einem mutiert.  
Und es war erst 8 Uhr morgens...  
Also noch genug Zeit um noch viel beschissener zu werden!

Vorsichtig warf Dean einen Blick über seine Schulter auf das andere Auto und konnte ein genervtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
Ein nachtschwarzer Chevrolet Camaro auf dessen Beifahrertüre nun auch eine Reihe von unschönen Kratzer zu sehen war.  
Oh... Fuck!  
Meistens gehörten solche protzigen Autos zu entweder mindestens genauso protzigen Eigentümern, die mit irgendwelchen Goldkettchen behangen waren und mehr Muskeln als Verstand hatten, oder aber zu vollkommenen Oberlosern, die ihr Aussehen mit so einem Auto vergeblich zu kompensieren versuchten.  
Eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam...  
Wenn es um ihr Auto ging, verstanden sie keinen Spaß mehr!

„Das wird ganz schön teuer werden..."  
Sam, der neben ihn getreten war, starrte auf die Kratzer in dem Sportwagen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Pah... Der sollte lieber einen Blick auf ihr Baby werfen und sich nicht um irgendwelche wildfremden Autos kümmern.  
„Da hast du aber ganze Arbeit geleistet...", fuhr Sam ungerührt fort, und stieß sogar einen leisen Pfiff aus, als er sich nach vorne beugte, in die Hocke ging und in der Türe des Camaros eine ordentliche Delle erspähen konnte.  
Dean gab nur ein leises Murren als Antwort.  
„Ich meine... Das ist ein richtiges Muscle-Car..."  
Wieder ein Murren...  
„Vielleicht hättest du deine Türe nicht ganz so..."  
Weiter kam der jüngere Winchester nicht, da sein Bruder ihn plötzlich am Kragen packte, hochzog und in den Schwitzkasten nahm.  
Mit dem Zeigefinger fuchtelte er drohend vor Sams Gesicht herum.  
„Halt. Einfach. Die. Klappe!"

Sam musste sich ein kleines Grinsen unterdrücken und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
Das erinnerte ihn fast schon an alte Zeiten und so kam ihm auch wie von ganz alleine ein „Idiot!" über die Lippen.  
Dean schien nicht wirklich darüber nachzudenken, da er dem jüngeren Mann genauso schnell ein „Schlampe!" entgegen warf und sich trotz seines in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Babys ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen hinreißen ließ.

„Ich möchte euren kleinen, innigen Moment ja nicht stören, aber... sollten wir nicht langsam nach dem Dämon suchen?"  
Die beiden Winchester Brüder wandten zeitgleich ihren Blick auf den Engel und sahen dabei aus wie zwei Rehe, die bei ihrem Paarungsakt plötzlich in das Scheinwerferlicht eines LKWs geraten waren.  
Cas legte leicht den Kopf schräg und machte wahrscheinlich auf andere den Eindruck, als wäre er genervt von ihrem kindischen Verhalten. Dean kannte seinen gefiederten Freund mittlerweile aber so gut, dass er ein belustigtes Funkeln in den blauen Augen erkennen konnte.  
Mit einem gemurmelten „Spielverderber!" entließ er seinen jüngeren Bruder aus seiner Umklammerung.  
Er ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen ihm nochmal ordentlich durch die Haare zu wuscheln und somit seine Frisur – wenn man das Unkraut auf seinem Kopf so nennen konnte – zu zerstören.  
Ein wenig Genugtuung musste ja sein und wenn Sam etwas hasste, dann waren es fremde Finger in seiner ach so heiligen Haarpracht.  
„DEAN!"  
Sam schnaubte missbilligend und versuchte seine Haare wieder aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen, ehe er gemeinsam mit Cas zum Haupteingang des Flughafengebäudes davon stapfte.

Wenigstens ließ Dean seinen Impala in einer einigermaßen anschaulichen Gesellschaft zurück.  
Das war gerade der einzige tröstende Gedanke, den er fassen konnte.  
Schweren Herzens klopfte er nochmal entschuldigend auf die Motorhaube seines Babys und folgte den beiden anderen Männern schließlich widerwillig in Richtung Terminal 1.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**  
 **Von unglaublichen Werwolf-Flüsterern und der Nadel im Heuhaufen...**

* * *

„Du weißt ganz genau, wieso wir hier sind..."

Stiles tätschelte amüsiert die Brust des Werwolfes und ignorierte den Todesblick des Älteren einfach gekonnt.  
Er hatte immerhin jahrelange Übung darin! Scott war sogar fest davon überzeugt, dass das eine Superkraft von Stiles wäre, die er vor allen anderen geheim gehalten hatte und er war zu tiefst beleidigt gewesen, dass Stiles ihm dieses Geheimnis vorenthalten hatte!  
Natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn, aber er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht seinen besten Freund eines Besseren zu belehren und insgeheim war er sogar ein wenig stolz über diese angedichtete Superkraft.  
Waren wir mal ehrlich... Wer wollte denn nicht einmal ein Superheld sein?  
Das einzige was ihm dazu fehlte, war noch ein cooler Name!  
Vielleicht...  
Der unglaubliche Werwolf-Flüsterer... oder... Das Rotkäppchen, das mit dem Wolf tanzt...  
Spaß beiseite...

Natürlich wusste Stiles ganz genau, dass Derek es bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn man ihn antatschte, aber das hatte ihn noch nie davon abhalten können, es trotzdem einfach zu tun...  
Immerhin hatte ihm der Werwolf bis jetzt für dieses Verhalten auch noch keinen Finger abgebissen und wenn das mal keine Zustimmung war, dann wusste er auch nicht!  
Trotzdem wollte Stiles sein Glück heute nicht zu sehr überstrapazieren. Bei Derek Hale konnte man ja nie wissen...  
Also ließ er schließlich seine Hände sinken und griff lieber wieder etwas ungelenk nach seinem Handgepäck.

„Und du weißt auch ganz genau, dass ICH dieses mal absolut NICHTS damit zu tun habe!"

Stiles wollte es nur noch einmal betont haben! Es kam ja nicht oft vor, dass er absolut und vollkommen unschuldig war...  
Nur leider schien Derek das im Moment aber nicht zu interessieren.  
Der Werwolf hatte da so sein ganz eigenes Motto.  
Wenn er sich schon nicht an demjenigen rächen konnte, der schuldig war, dann musste eben der Nächstbeste herhalten... In diesem Falle also leider Stiles.

Unsanft schob Derek deshalb den Jüngeren nach vorne, als sich die Warteschlange wieder in Bewegung setzte und sorgte so dafür, dass Stiles beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich an seinem Handgepäck festklammern, ganz so als wäre es ein Rettungsring und machte dabei alles andere als eine gute Figur.  
Das war doch echt die Höhe!  
Fassungslos starrte Stiles schließlich den Werwolf an und richtete sich grummelnd wieder auf, da er mehr schlecht als recht über seinem Koffer hing.

„Hey! Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür! Bedank dich lieber bei deiner Schwester für dieses Fiasko hier!"

Derek zuckte unmerklich zusammen und der Todesblick war augenblicklich von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar einen Anflug von Bedauern sehen, das kurz in den Augen des Werwolfs aufblitzte.  
Ha! In your Face!  
Stiles klopfte sich innerlich anerkennend auf die Schulter und musste sich dazu zwingen nicht wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen.  
Scott hatte doch Recht was ihn anbelangte...  
Er war einfach der unglaubliche Werwolf-Flüsterer!

„Ich weiß, dass das Coras Schuld ist! Das musst du mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben!"

Derek verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und...  
War das gerade ernsthaft ein Schmollmund?  
Stiles starrte wie gebannt auf die Lippen des älteren Mannes. Entweder hatte er gerade ohne es zu bemerken ein Paralleluniversum betreten, oder aber Derek Hale, Mr. Griesgram höchstpersönlich, schmollte gerade... und zwar mit allem was dazu gehört.

„Oh... ist der große, böse Wolf etwa eingeschnappt?"

Augenblicklich verzog sich Stiles Mund nun doch zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
Das war aber auch zu göttlich.  
Wann konnte man schon einmal einen Tag erleben, an dem Derek Hale sich in eine beleidigte Leberwurst verwandelte?  
Da wäre Stiles der Letzte, der diesen Moment nicht mit einer kleinen Stichelei auskosten würde.  
Wagemutig hob er sogar seine Hand und kniff dem Älteren einmal kräftig in die Wange.  
Dass der Dreitagebart des Werwolfs ihm dabei angenehm über die Finger streifte, ignorierte er für den Moment lieber erst einmal.

„Stiles... lass das! Du bist wirklich unmöglich!"

Derek schob die Hand des Jüngeren genervt zur Seite, allerdings konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Ohrenspitzen peinlich berührt ein wenig Rot verfärbten.  
Sie waren hier immerhin in der Öffentlichkeit und Stiles führte sich gerade wie ein kleines Kind auf...  
Besagtes Kind schien das allerdings wenig zu stören.  
Stiles konnte sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, was dafür sorgte dass er äußerst komische Geräusche von sich gab.  
Eine Mischung zwischen einem Keuchen und Grunzen...

„Oder aber... du bist gar nicht beleidigt, sondern eifersüchtig!", fuhr Stiles ungerührt fort und stupste dem älteren Mann nun sogar mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nase.  
Er wusste, dass er sich gerade auf extrem dünnem Eis bewegte, aber...  
No Risk... No Fun! Das war immerhin sein Lebensmotto.

„Stiles!"

Derek knurrte leise und packte den Jüngeren etwas fester als beabsichtigt am Handgelenk um ihn an weiteren, möglichen Grabschattacken zu hindern.  
Leider... oder aber in Stiles Falle zum Glück, half das nichts gegen sein vorwitziges Mundwerk!

„Keine Angst... du wirst immer Coras großer Bruder bleiben."  
„Stiles..."  
„Ganz egal ob sie jetzt die berühmten Worte sagt, oder nicht..."  
„Halt jetzt die Klappe!"  
„Nein... doch nicht diese berühmten Worte... Ich rede vom: Ja. Ich. Will!"  
„Stiles... ich meine es Ernst..."  
„Ich doch auch... 'Ja, ich will' ist ja wohl ziemlich aussagekräftig!"  
„Stiles!"  
„...es ist doch nur eine Hochze..."  
„STILES!"

Er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da wurde er auch schon von Derek am Kragen gepackt, so dass ihm die restlichen Worte im Halse stecken blieben.  
Einzig ein Röcheln kam noch über seine Lippen.  
Verzweifelt fuchtelte er mit den Armen durch die Luft und wollte gerade um sein armseliges Leben betteln, als sie von einem ungeduldigen Räuspern unterbrochen wurden.  
Sie waren so sehr mit ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie alles um sich herum vergessen hatten.  
So hatten sie auch gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich mittlerweile an vorderster Front befanden. Die junge Dame am Check-In Schalter starrte die beiden Männer mit einem missbilligenden Blick an, genauso wie die vielen Menschen, die noch hinter ihnen in der Schlange warteten.

„Wenn Sie so freundlich wären und ihre Streitigkeiten an einem anderen Ort weiterführen könnten, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden!"  
Schnippisch nickte die junge Frau mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Ausgangsschild.  
„Ich meine es ist ja wunderbar, dass Sie hier Ihre gemeinsame Hochzeit planen, aber... es gibt bestimmt bessere Zeitpunkte dafür als die Warteschlange an meinem Check-In Schalter!"

Scheinbar hatte die junge Frau nur noch den Rest ihrer Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen, weshalb sie ihre ganz eigenen Schlüsse gezogen hatte.  
Na wunderbar...  
Augenblicklich löste Derek seine feste Umklammerung und Stiles ging mit einem kleinen Aufschrei unsanft zu Boden.  
Waren Dereks Ohren vorhin schon Rot gewesen, so glühten sie jetzt förmlich und die Röte hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch auf seine Wangen ausgebreitet. Glücklicherweise wurde das allerdings größtenteils von seinem Bart überdeckt.  
Seit Langem war das mal wieder ein Moment, an dem er einfach nur im Erdboden versinken wollte.  
Komisch, dass diese Momente irgendwie immer etwas mit Stiles zu tun hatten...

* * *

„Und hier sollen wir ernsthaft einen Dämon suchen? Da ist die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen ja ein echter Witz dagegen..."

Dean starrte ungläubig auf die vielen Menschen, die sich alleine im Eingangsbereich des Terminals tummelten. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst? Gab es hier etwas umsonst?  
Das war doch nicht mehr normal... Wobei er sich da nicht wirklich sicher sein konnte, da er nun schon seit fast zehn Jahren keinen Flughafen mehr von Innen gesehen hatte.

„Dean... wieso solltest du eine Nadel in einem Heuhaufen suchen?"  
Die Verwirrung war Castiel regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben und Dean konnte bei dem Anblick nur mit einem genervten Stöhnen die Augen verdrehen.  
„Wenn du eine Nadel brauchst, dann können wir auch..."  
„Schon gut, Cas... das war nur so eine Redewendung...", schaltete sich Sam mit ein, bevor Dean wieder irgendeine gereizte Antwort geben konnte und klopfte dem Engel kurz entschuldigend auf die Schulter.  
Sein Bruder war wegen der ganzen Fluggeschichte und seinem lädierten Baby eh schon schlecht drauf, da würde es nichts helfen ihn weiter unnötig zu reizen.  
Allerdings musste Sam dem älteren Mann zustimmen.  
Die Suche nach dem Dämon würde sich hier alles andere als leicht gestalten!

„Zu Schade, dass unser Hot Wings immer noch auf Sparflamme läuft... Wäre sonst ja auch viel zu einfach gewesen...", murmelte Dean, was ihm einen finsteren Blick seitens Cas einbrachte.  
Er wusste auch von alleine, dass seine Gnade immer noch weiß Gott wo war...  
Wobei... Gott hatte dabei viel weniger die Hände im Spiel gehabt als Metatron.  
Leider standen die Chancen momentan schlecht, jemals seine Gnade wieder zu finden...  
Weshalb sie auch nun gezwungen waren den Dämon auf herkömmlichen Wegen zu suchen.

Sie kämpften sich durch die Menschenmenge an etlichen Tabak-, Zeitschriften- und Parfümläden vorbei. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick starrte Dean auf die vielen Whiskyflaschen, die in Reih und Glied in einem der Läden ein ganzes Regal füllten.  
Was würde er jetzt für einen Schluck aus so einer Flasche geben...  
Leider wurde er viel zu schnell von seinem Bruder weiter gezerrt, bis sie schließlich bei den Informationsschaltern angekommen waren.

Wenigstens hatte Sam schon einiges an Vorrecherche geleistet.  
Es war ihm auch nicht wirklich etwas anderes übrig geblieben, da sich Dean so vehement gegen diesen Fall gewehrt hatte.  
Aber hey... sobald das Wort Flugzeug gefallen war, war für ihn die Sache gegessen gewesen.  
Konnte man ihm das denn verdenken?  
Was sollte auch der Mist...  
Was machte so ein beschissener Dämon da oben in der Luft in einer Blechbüchse?  
Dämonen gehörten definitiv nicht weit ÜBER die Erde, sondern vielmehr weit UNTER die Erde.

„Entschuldigen Sie..."

Dean wurde von seinem Bruder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Sam versuchte gerade verzweifelt die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes am Infoschalter für sich zu gewinnen, allerdings war der so sehr mit seinem Computer beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht auf ihn reagierte.

„Sir? Entschuldigen Sie..."

Wieder keine Reaktion...  
Entweder war der Mann taub, oder ihm waren die drei Männer, die sich an seinem Schalter aufgebaut hatten schlicht und ergreifend egal.  
Dean wurde es auf jeden Fall zu bunt!  
Er griff mit einem Schnauben in seine Jackentasche und beförderte einen gefälschten FBI-Ausweis ans Licht, den er mit einem lauten Knall dem jungen Mann genau vor die Nase pfefferte.

„Agent DiNozzo, FBI... wenn Sie jetzt so freundlich wären uns Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken..."

Auf Deans Lippen lag ein gezwungenes Lächeln, als der Mann betont langsam nach dem Ausweis griff und kurz musterte.  
Unbewusst griff sich Dean an seinen Unterarm und atmete einmal tief durch.  
Am liebsten wäre er jetzt über den Schalter gesprungen und hätte diesem Vollidioten einmal so richtig schön in die Fresse geschlagen...  
Mal sehen, ob er dann immer noch so langsam war!  
Zum Glück wählte Sam genau diesen Moment, um ebenfalls seinen Ausweis über die Theke zu reichen.  
„Agent Mallard und das ist unser Kollege Agent Gibbs..."

Erst als Castiel von Sam einen leichten Stoß versetzt bekam, griff er endlich auch in seine Manteltasche.

„Wir hätten da ein paar Fragen an Sie..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:  
Von 'Go Wolvie' Fähnchen und gehirnamputierten Glücksrittern...**

* * *

Stiles hätte nie gedacht, dass die Dame am Schalter doch noch Mitleid mit ihnen haben würde und sie gnädigerweise für ihren Flug einchecken durften.  
Nicht auszudenken was Mr. Griesgram getan hätte, wenn er sich noch einmal hinten in der Schlange hätte anstellen müssen...  
Vielleicht hatte die Dame aber auch einfach nur geahnt, was es heißen würde, wenn ein Derek Hale in ihrer Warteschlange Amok laufen würde.  
Und dieses Mal hätte Stiles ihn sicher nicht von irgendwelchen Morden abgehalten.  
Ganz im Gegenteil!  
Er hätte ihn mit kleinen, wehenden 'Go Wolvie' Fähnchen lautstark aus dem Hintergrund angefeuert!  
Stiles summte innerlich vor sich hin.  
Wer hat Muskeln und kein Gramm Speck? Derek... Derek!

„...iles... Stiles!"  
Unsanft wurde der junge Mann aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Derek ihm leicht auf den Hinterkopf schlug.  
„Wisch dir dieses dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Du hast absolut keinen Grund so fröhlich zu sein, immerhin ist es deine Schuld, dass wir beinahe nicht einchecken konnten!"  
Stiles zog einen kleinen Schmollmund und rieb sich über die nun schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf.  
„Hey... ich war nicht derjenige, der ausgerastet ist. Ich habe nur..."  
Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, so dass sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn bildete. Stiles wich unwillkürlich einen kleinen Schritt zurück und trat schnell hinter sein Handgepäck, so dass es nun eine schützende, wenn auch recht kleine Barriere zwischen ihm und dem Werwolf war.  
„Okay... okay... Es ist meine Schuld!"  
Für heute sollte er wohl wirklich lieber seine Klappe halten, wenn er das Ende des Tages noch erleben wollte!

Mit eingezogenem Kopf trottete Stiles hinter dem größeren Mann hinterher, der zielstrebig die Passkontrolle anstrebte.  
Zumindest hatte man hier wieder das Gefühl einmal ordentlich durchatmen zu können.  
Die Warteschlangen bei der Passkontrolle hielten sich in Grenzen, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass hier nicht nur ein Schalter geöffnet war, sondern immerhin gleich drei.  
Das würde diese ganze Prozedur um einiges abkürzen.  
Seufzend kramte Stiles in seiner Umhängetasche nach seinem Ausweis, während Derek sich schon mal in der mittleren Schlange anstellte.  
Zum Glück hatte Stiles diesen Schalter nicht selbst ausgewählt, sonst hätte er nach wenigen Minuten wahrscheinlich wieder den Zorn des Älteren spüren dürfen.  
So aber war er vollkommen unschuldig als es bei den beiden äußeren Schlangen munter voran ging, während bei ihrer eigenen Warteschlange anscheinend der Wurm drin war.  
Das war doch immer das Gleiche!  
Aber sie hatten ja auch noch genügend Zeit.

Insgeheim musste Stiles sich dafür bei Derek bedanken, da der dunkelhaarige Mann so darauf bestanden hatte sich ganze sieben Stunden vor ihrem Flug schon auf den Weg zu machen.  
Sieben... Stunden...!  
Das musste man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen!  
Stiles hätte dem Werwolf am liebsten den Stinkefinger gezeigt, als der ihm gesagt hatte, er würde ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett schmeißen um ihn von zu Hause abzuholen.  
Erst dachte er, dass ihn der Werwolf vielleicht nur verarschen wollte... aber als Derek dann plötzlich um drei Uhr in der Nacht wie ein Schwerverbrecher neben seinem Bett gestanden hatte und ihn angeschnauzt hatte, weshalb er noch nicht fertig wäre, wäre Stiles beinahe an einem Herzinfarkt verreckt!  
Man konnte es auch echt übertreiben!  
Der Flughafen von San Francisco war vielleicht gerade mal eine eineinhalb stündige Autofahrt von Beacon Hills entfernt. Mit Dereks Fahrstil und den menschenleeren Straßen mitten in der Nacht hatten sie es natürlich locker in unter einer Stunde geschafft...  
Und trotzdem war am Flughafen die Hölle los gewesen!  
Verkehrte Welt!

Im Schneckentempo näherten sich die beiden Männer dem Passkontrolleur und Derek verfluchte sich gerade wahrscheinlich innerlich, weshalb er sich ausgerechnet den mittleren Schalter ausgesucht hatte.  
Ha... Das geschah dem Griesgram ganz recht!  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war endlich Stiles an der Reihe dem grimmig dreinschauenden Beamten seinen Pass vorzulegen.  
Umständlich fummelte Stiles den Ausweis durch den kleinen Schlitz, ehe er ihm von dem Kontrolleur ungeduldig aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen der Beamte nur gebannt auf den Pass starrte bis schließlich seine Augenbraue ein ganzes Stück nach oben wanderte.  
Er schob sich sogar seine Lesebrille, die unten an seiner Nasenspitze hing wieder nach oben und beugte sich noch ein wenig tiefer über den Ausweis.  
Stiles wurde langsam aber sicher ein wenig nervös.  
Hallo? Was ging denn jetzt wieder ab?  
Wenn jetzt auch noch irgendetwas mit seinem Pass nicht stimmen sollte, dann konnte er gleich sein Todesurteil unterzeichnen.  
Derek würde ihm den Kopf abreißen.  
Der Werwolf stand nämlich schon hinter der Absperrung auf der anderen Seite von der Passkontrolle und warf dem jüngeren Mann einen fragenden Blick zu.

Ungeduldig trat Stiles von einem Bein auf das andere und räusperte sich schließlich leise um die Aufmerksamkeit des Beamten von dem Reisepass abzulenken.  
„Ähm... Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich plötzlich auf dem Gesicht des Kontrolleurs aus, als er den Pass wieder zurück schob und Stiles einmal von oben bis unten musterte.  
„Alles in Ordnung...lediglich... interessanten Namen, den Sie da haben! Ihre Eltern haben Ihnen bei der Namensgebung aber auch keinen Gefallen getan, oder? Sind Sie sich sicher, dass das kein Schreibfehler ist?"  
Oh... mein... Gott!  
Stiles starrte den Mann mit offenem Mund an und seine Wangen fingen plötzlich an regelrecht zu glühen. Wie konnte man denn nur so unprofessionell sein?  
Empört riss Stiles dem Beamten seinen Pass aus der Hand.  
„Absolut sicher! So etwas von sicher... sicherer könnte ich mir in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder werden!"

Schnaubend stapfte er an dem Schalter vorbei und wurde von Derek, dem Arsch – denn anders konnte man ihn im Moment nicht nennen – schadenfroh grinsend auf der anderen Seite der Absperrung begrüßt.  
Er und seine bescheuerten Werwolfsohren hatten natürlich jedes einzelne Wort mitgehört...  
Der Ältere wollte schon zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Stiles ihm drohend den Zeigefinger vor den Mund hielt.  
„Sag jetzt einfach nichts!"

* * *

Dean knallte den Kaffeebecher murrend etwas zu schwungvoll zurück auf den kleinen Tisch.  
Einige Spritzer des braunen Gebräus, das wohlgemerkt so verdünnt war, dass es den Namen Kaffee gar nicht mehr verdient hatte, landeten auf den weißen Papieren, die Sam vor sich ausgebreitet hatte.  
„Dean... was soll das?"  
Genervt ruckte der Kopf des jüngeren Mannes nach oben und er starrte seinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Der ältere Winchester hob lediglich beschwichtigend seine Hände und zuckte schließlich grinsend mit den Schultern.  
„Sollte nur eine kleine Warnung für dich sein, von dem Gesöff hier gar nicht erst zu probieren!"  
Er starrte auf den unangetasteten Kaffeebecher seines Bruders, der immer noch bis zum Rand hin gefüllt war und nach dieser Aussage wohl auch jungfräulich wieder zurück gehen würde.

Da waren Dean die kleinen Kekse schon lieber, die sie zu den Kaffeebechern dazu bekommen hatten. Leider hatte er sein Gebäck viel zu schnell herunter geschlungen...  
Da er ja das Frühstück hatte ausfallen lassen, war das allerdings alles andere als befriedigend gewesen.  
Ohne zu fragen griff er deshalb über den Tisch an dem ganzen Papierchaos vorbei und wollte sich gerade den Keks seines Bruders angeln, als dieser plötzlich zu Jackie Chan zu mutieren schien.  
Alter...?!  
Ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzuschauen, blockierte Sam mit einem gekonnten Schlag die ausgestreckte Hand seines Bruders und verteidigte somit seinen eigenen Keks.  
Beleidigt zog Dean seine Hand wieder zurück und rieb sich die schmerzenden Finger.  
„Wieso?"  
Mit großen, grünen Augen starrte er fassungslos sein Gegenüber an.  
Sam war ein absoluter Fanatiker was gesundes Essen anbelangte. Und Kekse... zählten ja wohl definitiv NICHT zu gesundem Essen dazu!  
„Ganz einfach... Wenn der Kaffee angeblich schon so schlecht ist, und ich ihn nicht probieren soll, dann probiere ich wenigstens den Keks!"  
Sam betrachtete seinen älteren Bruder mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

Frechheit! Das war ja wohl eine absolute, bodenlose Frechheit!  
Dean verdrehte die Augen und wollte sich schon schmollend in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnen, als ihm Cas plötzlich seinen eigenen unangetasteten Kaffee inklusive unangetastetem Keks entgegen schob.  
Augenblicklich verzogen sich Deans Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
Cas konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da hatte sich der größere Mann auch schon das Gebäck in den Mund geschoben.  
„Pah... Wozu braucht man einen bescheuerten Bruder, wenn man einen Engel als besten Kumpel hat... Das ist halt wahre Nächstenliebe... kannst dir ne Scheibe davon abschneiden, Sammy!"  
Zu den Kaffeespritzern gesellten sich nun auch noch ein paar Krümel, da Dean mit vollem Mund geredet hatte und sich jetzt mit einem befriedigenden Lächeln zurück lehnte.  
„Ernsthaft?"  
Sam konnte nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln und fragte sich gerade was er in seinem Leben falsch gemacht hatte, um so einen primitiven Affen seinen Bruder nennen zu müssen.

Lautlos seufzend wischte er die Kekskrümel von den einstmals weißen Papieren.  
„Und... hast du schon etwas heraus finden können?"  
Cas lehnte sich ebenfalls über die Unterlagen und brachte somit Sam wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen zurück.  
Der äußerst zuvorkommende und hilfsbereite Mitarbeiter an dem Infoschalter hatte ihnen nach einer ellenlangen Diskussion und einer etwas unangebrachten, aber zugegeben ziemlich wirksamen Drohung seitens Dean schließlich doch noch die gewünschten Passagierlisten ausgedruckt.

„Hmm... ja... hier! Ich hab ihn gefunden..."  
Sam blätterte auf Seite 5 und deutete auf einen Namen.  
„Matthew Cohen?"  
Cas lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter nach links, um die Daten des Passagiers entziffern zu können.  
„Ja... dieser Typ scheint einen ziemlich arbeitswütigen Schutzengel zu haben..."  
Sam blätterte einige Seiten um und deutete auf ein Datum.  
„1985, Flug 8119, 520 Tote und 4 Überlebende"  
Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Namensliste der Passagiere für diesen Flug und tippte schließlich nachdem er fündig geworden war einen Namen an.  
„Matthew Cohen war einer von den 4 Überlebenden. Und hier..."  
Ungeduldig blätterte er wieder einige Seiten weiter.  
„1997, Flug 801, 228 Tote und 26 Überlebende. Matthew Cohen ist schon wieder auf der Liste bei den Überlebenden mit dabei. Genauso wie bei dem Flug 812 von 2010."

Dean gab ein leises Schnauben von sich und wischte sich mit einer Papierserviette einen übrig gebliebenen Kekskrümel aus dem Mundwinkel.  
„Okay, okay... der Typ ist also ein Glücksritter. Zugegeben ein ziemlich bescheuerter und gehirnamputierter Glücksritter, da ich nicht weiß, weshalb man nach so etwas noch einmal freiwillig in ein Flugzeug steigen kann, aber... das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass der Kerl unser Dämon ist!"  
Sam nickte leicht und blätterte noch ein paar Seiten weiter, ehe er die Papierunterlagen so herum drehte, dass auch Dean einen Blick hinein werfen konnte.  
„Sieh dir das an ... Flug 17, 2014 mit 298 Toten und keinen Überlebenden. Dieses Mal steht Matthew Cohen auf der Liste mit den Todesopfern."  
Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Passagierliste.  
„Na gut... dann also jetzt ein toter, gehirnamputierter Glücksritter."  
Sam blätterte ungerührt wieder auf die 5. Seite zurück.  
„Ja... nur komisch, dass dieser angeblich tote Glücksritter heute für einen Flug eingecheckt hat..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:  
Von dem wiederauferstandenen Lord Voldemort und heruntergelassenen Hosen...**

* * *

Derek lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, allerdings änderte das nichts daran, dass die Sitze in dem Wartebereich unbequem blieben.  
Zumindest konnte Stiles aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass der Werwolf nicht gerade glücklich aussah, obwohl... wann sah er schon jemals glücklich aus?  
Aber er schob es in diesem Falle einfach mal auf die unkomfortable Sitzgelegenheit.  
Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, aber sie waren tatsächlich endlich am Gate angekommen und oh Überraschung... natürlich viel zu früh...  
Ihr Flug war noch nicht einmal aufgelistet...

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du es geschafft hast auf die Hochzeit eingeladen zu werden..."

Überrascht blickte Stiles von seinem Batman-Comic auf – wohlgemerkt eine Sonderedition... ein Wahnsinn was die hier so in den Zeitschriftenläden am Flughafen versteckt hatten – und seine Augenbrauen wanderten ein ganzes Stück nach oben.  
Was war denn bitteschön in den sonst so wortkargen Griesgram gefahren, dass er freiwillig... FREIWILLIG mit ihm ein Gespräch anfing?  
Noch dazu ein Gespräch über ein Thema, das Derek in den letzten Wochen so vehement gemieden hatte.  
Es war fast so gewesen, als wäre Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich in Form von einer Hochzeit wieder von den Toten auferstanden...  
In Gegenwart des Werwolfes hatte sich niemand, nicht einmal Stiles, mehr getraut auch nur das Wort 'Hochzeit' zu erwähnen und so wurde nur noch über 'Die-Feier-deren-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf' geredet.

Erst jetzt wurden ihm die Worte des Werwolfs wirklich bewusst und Stiles starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er klappte sogar sein neues Comic-Heftchen zu und legte es auf seinem Schoß ab, um dem Älteren seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu geben.  
Verarschte Derek ihn jetzt gerade, oder was sollte das?

„Ähm... Hallo? Eine der Hauptpersonen sollte ja wohl schlecht bei der Hochzeit fehlen..."  
„Eben! Das ist es ja..."  
Derek verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rutschte noch ein Stückchen tiefer in die harten Polster des Stuhles.  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du es überhaupt geschafft hast, eine der Hauptpersonen zu werden!"

Okay...  
Hatte der Griesgram irgendwie zu viel an einer Wolfswurz geschnüffelt, oder was ging jetzt ab?  
Stiles Augenbrauen wanderten noch ein Stück weiter nach oben, obwohl das fast schon gar nicht mehr möglich war und er bedachte den Werwolf mit einem Blick, der deutlich zeigte, dass er gerade an dem Verstand des Älteren zweifelte.  
„Ganz einfach..."  
Stiles zog die Worte in die Länge, ganz so als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen, was ihm natürlich einen finsteren Blick seitens Derek bescherte.  
„Ich wurde gefragt... und ich habe natürlich 'Ja, ich will' gesagt... Ende der Geschichte! Derek, was soll das? Dich hat es doch vorher auch nicht interessiert..."  
„Hmm..."

Das war alles... Ein einfaches 'Hmm'... Mehr bekam Stiles nicht als Antwort, und mehr brauchte er auch nicht!  
Er hatte ziemlich schnell gelernt, dass dieses 'Hmm' eines der wichtigsten Bestandteile in dem Wortschatz des Grumpy-Wolfs war.  
Stiles hätte es vorher nie für möglich gehalten, dass so ein nichtssagendes, kleines Wort so viele Bedeutungen haben konnte, aber Derek schaffte es tatsächlich die unterschiedlichsten Aussagen in drei kleine Buchstaben zu verpacken.  
Natürlich musste man ein gewisses Gespür dafür entwickeln, das Ganze auch sinngemäß deuten zu können, sonst konnte man ziemlich schnell in die Bredouille kommen.  
Für Stiles stellte das allerdings kein Problem mehr dar.  
Er war ja auch schließlich der unglaubliche Werwolf-Flüsterer...

In diesem Falle war das 'Hmm' eine Mischung aus 'Wieso konnte ich nur so ein hirnrissiger Vollidiot sein und nachfragen. Hätte ich doch lieber meine Klappe gehalten, wie sonst auch!' und 'Das kann so doch niemals stimmen! Dieser unglaublich tolle Hengst namens Stiles wurde ja wohl nicht einfach so gefragt!'.  
Natürlich war das eine sehr freie und ausgeschmückte Interpretation, aber Stiles war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Kernaussage des kleinen 'Hmm' ganz gut getroffen hatte.

„Wenn du jetzt meinst, dass ich mich in irgendeiner Form aufgedrängt, oder sogar jemanden bestochen hätte, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen!"  
Dereks Augenbraue zuckte leicht, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass Stiles den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.  
„Komm schon... Ist es denn echt so schwer vorstellbar, dass mich jemand..."  
„Ja, irgendwie schon!", fiel der Werwolf ihm ins Wort und sorgte so dafür, dass der jüngere Mann beleidigt nach Luft schnappte, bevor er zu einer Antwort fähig war.  
„Sag bloß, du würdest mich nicht..."  
„Nein! Würde ich nicht!", unterbrach ihn Derek schon wieder vehement und ließ ihn gar nicht richtig zu Wort kommen.  
Hallo! Ein Stilinski sollte immer – und die Betonung lag hier auf IMMER – zu Wort kommen dürfen!  
Übertrieben dramatisch legte Stiles deshalb seine Hand auf die linke Seite seines Oberkörpers und richtete sich ein wenig auf.  
„Du verletzt zutiefst meine Gefühle, du unsensibler Eisklotz!"  
Jackpot!  
Da war es! Das erste echte Augenverdrehen zu dem Derek sich heute hatte hinreißen lassen und mit einem kleinen Lächeln wandte sich der Werwolf von dem jüngeren Mann ab.

„Wie kann man nur so einen Idioten als Trauzeugen auswählen?", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige vor sich hin und erwartete dieses Mal gar nicht erst eine Antwort, da er stur in eine völlig andere Richtung starrte um ja nicht den jungen Mann ihm gegenüber ansehen zu müssen.  
Auf Stiles Lippen breitete sich ein belustigtes Grinsen aus, das er schnell hinter dem Batman-Comic versteckte, bevor der Werwolf es zu Gesicht bekommen konnte.  
Manchmal kam ihm Derek wie ein zu groß geratener, verlorener Teddybär mit ziemlich ausdrucksstarken Augenbrauen vor, aber er würde sich davor in acht nehmen das jemals vor dem Griesgram zuzugeben...

* * *

„Wieso halte ich verdammt nochmal eine Bordkarte in der Hand?"  
Dean fuchtelte wild mit dem Papierfetzen vor Sams Gesicht herum, ehe es dem Jüngeren zu bunt wurde und er seinen Bruder unsanft am Handgelenk packte.  
„Sei nicht albern!"  
„Ich fasse es nicht..."  
Als ob das etwas mit albern sein zu tun hätte!  
Dean schnaubte wütend und hätte am liebsten die Bordkarte einfach in der Luft in tausend Stücke zerfetzt. Sam hatte ihm hoch und heilig geschworen, dass sie in kein Flugzeug steigen würden!  
„Dieser Matthew Cohen hat schon eingecheckt, was bedeutet, dass er sich mittlerweile im Sicherheitsbereich des Flughafens aufhält und da kommen wir nur mit so einer Bordkarte hin!"  
Sam entließ die Hand seines Bruders wieder aus seinem Griff.  
Er würde sich hüten vor dem Älteren zuzugeben, dass diese Bordkarten auch ihre Absicherung waren, falls sie den Dämon wirklich nicht mehr vor dem Abflug unschädlich machen konnten.  
Dann wäre ihre letzte Chance tatsächlich mit ihm gemeinsam an Bord zu gehen!

Dean steckte die verhasste Bordkarte in seine Jackentasche und stapfte vor den beiden anderen Männern in Richtung Sicherheitskontrolle.  
Er vermisste jetzt schon das vertraute Gewicht seiner Pistole an seinem Gürtel, aber sie konnten ja schlecht bewaffnet wie die Schwerverbrecher und mit gefälschten Ausweisen durch so eine Flughafenkontrolle marschieren.  
Ganz bescheuert waren sie dann doch nicht.  
Nicht einmal Ruby's Dämonenmesser, Castiels Engelsschwert oder geschweige denn die erste Klinge, die leider immer noch in Crowleys Besitz war, hatten sie dabei und Dean musste gestehen, dass er sich irgendwie nackt fühlte.  
Einzig drei Fläschchen Weihwasser und ein Exorzismus würden sie auf dieser Jagd begleiten.  
Es erinnerte ihn fast schon an die guten, alte Zeiten!

Es dauerte geschlagene zwanzig Minuten, bis sie es überhaupt geschafft hatten, endlich die übertriebene Warteschlange an der Sicherheitskontrolle hinter sich zu bringen.  
Endlich hatten sie freien Blick auf die großen Metalldetektoren, die jeweils von zwei Sicherheitsbeamten überwacht wurden.  
Dean trat als erster an das Laufband, dicht gefolgt von Cas, der ziemlich interessiert alles zu inspizieren schien.  
„Dean... Sind diese komischen Portale der Grund, weshalb ich mein Schwert und ihr euer Messer nicht mitnehmen durftet?"  
What... the... fuck?  
Dean drehte sich mit großen Augen zu dem Engel um, genauso wie der Sicherheitsbeamte, der gerade dabei war Deans Jacke inklusive Bordkarte auf das Laufband zur Durchleuchtung zu legen.  
Cas schien zu merken, dass er gerade irgendetwas falsches gesagt hatte, da seine Augenbrauen sich ein wenig zusammenzogen und er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, ganz so als wollte er weitere unpassende Äußerungen schon im Keim ersticken.

Mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen, drehte Dean sich wieder zu dem Beamten um.  
„Sie müssen gar nicht auf ihn achten... Er ist ein wenig geistig..."  
Der Jäger tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe und verdrehte ein wenig die Augen.  
„Sie wissen schon..."  
Der Beamte wusste scheinbar nicht, oder war einfach nicht zu Späßchen aufgelegt, da er den Engel nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ und ihn misstrauisch von oben bis unten musterte.  
Cas schien hingegen ein wenig beleidigt zu sein, da er leider ganz genau zu wissen schien, was Dean dem Beamten da auftischen wollte.  
Immerhin hatte er seine verrückte Phase ja schon lange hinter sich gelassen.  
Na das konnte ja was werden...

„Den Gürtel runter!"  
Dean wurde von der ziemlich strengen Anweisung des Beamten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Wow... der hatte sich aber auch zu viele Militärfilme reingezogen!  
Dean schluckte gerade noch den spöttischen Kommentar, der ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, wieder herunter.  
Es war wohl besser, wenn sie nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würden!  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen öffnete er also folgsam seine Gürtelschnalle und zog unter dem aufmerksamen und ziemlich irritiertem Blick von Cas den Gürtel aus den Hosenschlaufen.  
„Dean, wieso..."  
„Schuhe ausziehen!"  
Der Engel kam gar nicht erst dazu seine Frage zu äußern, da ihn der Beamte mit seinem militärischen Befehl unterbrach.

Dean musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen dem älteren Gesetzeshüter den Gürtel, den er gerade noch in der Hand hielt, nicht gleich um die Ohren zu hauen.  
Das gezwungene Grinsen war schon längst aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und war in der Zwischenzeit von einem finsteren Blick abgelöst worden.  
Jedoch fügte sich Dean auch dieser Anordnung und so beugte er sich nach vorne um mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Schlaufen an seinen Boots zu öffnen.  
Dass dabei nun auch noch eine Hand den Bund seiner Hose festhalten musste, um sie nicht zu verlieren, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade erfreulicher.  
Mit einem missbilligenden Kopfnicken wurde Dean schließlich zu dem Metalldetektor geschickt und auf der anderen Seite natürlich von dem selben, übel gelaunten Beamten wieder in Empfang genommen.  
Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, gab auch der beschissene Detektor ein lautes Piepsen von sich.  
Dean wusste schon immer, dass das Schicksal eine miese Schlampe war – und hey... er durfte das sagen, schließlich hatte er das Schicksal sogar schon persönlich kennen lernen dürfen!

Sam war mittlerweile neben Cas getreten und versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen, seinen Trenchcoat abzulegen, jedoch ließ der Engel Dean nicht aus den Augen und achtete erst gar nicht auf den jüngeren Winchester.  
Bestürzt musste er nämlich mit ansehen wie dieser komische Beamte, nachdem er Dean schon seinen Gürtel und seine Schuhe geklaut hatte, ihn nun auch noch dreist von oben bis unten anzufassen schien.  
Selbst Deans Hose saß mittlerweile gefährlich tief auf seinen Hüften und schien kurz davor zu sein ihm komplett herunter zu rutschen, da ihn der Beamte gezwungen hatte seine Arme seitlich auszustrecken...  
Was zum...  
Cas verstand ja manchmal nicht wirklich den Sinn von menschlichen Aktionen, aber... Belästigung war etwas was er schnell gelernt hatte.  
Immerhin hatte Dean ihn schon ziemlich früh ausführlich über Privatsphäre und intime Zone aufgeklärt.  
Wenn das da keine Belästigung war, dann wusste er auch nicht... und keiner schien Anstalten zu machen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen...

Cas wollte dem Jäger schon selbst zu Hilfe eilen, allerdings hielt Sam ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück indem er ihn fest am Arm packte.  
„Lass mich los, Sam. Sieh dir das doch an! Was macht dieser komische Kerl da mit Dean?"  
Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf Sams Lippen breit, als er bemerkte, wie aufgebracht der Engel war.  
„Cas beruhig dich! Das ist nur die Sicherheitskontrolle. Der Mann macht einfach nur seinen Job!"  
„Und sein Job ist es... Dean anzufassen?"  
Der Engel konnte Sam nur aus großen Augen ungläubig anstarren.  
Manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob die Winchesterbrüder ihm gerade eine Märchengeschichte auftischten, oder die Wahrheit sagten.  
Jedoch schien es sich dieses Mal um die Wahrheit zu handeln, da Sam nur mit einem belustigten Lachen nickte.

Wie schon gesagt... Manchmal verstand er diese ganzen menschlichen Interaktionen einfach nicht!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6:  
Von unterirdischen Flirtversuchen und der Made im Speck...**

* * *

Derek starrte nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde auf den Mann, der im Bereich für die First und Business Class saß und die Anzeigetafel keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen ließ.  
Der Werwolf wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas an diesem Mann sorgte dafür, dass all seine Sinne plötzlich verrückt spielten.  
Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, seine Hände zuckten unruhig und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er mit dem Wolf in seinem Inneren plötzlich nicht mehr im Einklang war.  
Ein Gefühl, das absolut befremdlich für ihn war.  
Normalerweise hatte er nie Probleme damit sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber...

„... Hallo... Halloooo! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
Derek musste ein paar mal blinzeln, als er sich plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, dass er nicht alleine war.  
Stiles hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und fuchtelte wie wild mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, was dazu führte, dass ihm der Blickkontakt zu dem merkwürdigen Mann versperrt wurde.  
„W... was?"  
Derek konnte sich nur schwer konzentrieren, da er noch immer zu sehr damit beschäftigt war seinen Wolf unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Das fühlte sich so verdammt falsch an...  
Stiles richtete sich wieder auf und der Werwolf war ein wenig überrascht, als er sehen konnte wie echte Besorgnis in den braunen Augen aufflackerte.  
„Alter... Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Sofort verschloss Derek wieder jegliche Emotion hinter seiner altbekannten Maske und setzte seinen üblichen, finsteren Blick auf.  
„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht Alter nennen sollst!"

Stiles verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.  
Na also... wenn der Griesgram schon wieder so Kontra geben konnte, dann war wahrscheinlich wieder alles in Ordnung mit ihm.  
Trotzdem warf er einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und versuchte ausfindig zu machen, was oder eher wen Derek da so vehement angestarrt hatte.  
Der Werwolf war sogar so vertieft gewesen, dass er Stiles vollkommen ignoriert hatte.  
Na gut... Es war nicht so, dass das jetzt unbedingt etwas Neues für ihn war, aber ein Stilinski wurde nun mal sehr ungern ignoriert...

Irritiert konnte Stiles nur einen einzigen Mann entdecken, der sich genau in Dereks Blickfeld befand und ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt in dem Premiumwartebereich saß.  
Der Typ sah ziemlich durchschnittlich aus.  
Vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als Derek, dunkle Haare, nicht sonderlich groß, aber auch nicht sonderlich klein... Eben ein absoluter Durchschnittstyp, der Stiles niemals aufgefallen wäre, wenn Derek ihn nicht so vehement angestarrt hätte.  
Aber wieso sollte der Werwolf...  
Augenblicklich wanderten die Augenbrauen des jungen Mannes ein Stück nach oben und er drehte sich langsam wieder zu Derek um, um ihn zweifelnd von oben bis unten zu mustern.

„Was?"  
Wurde ihm auch sogleich entgegen geknurrt, allerdings ließ er sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Sag mal... wenn das jetzt ein Versuch von dir war zu Flirten, dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass das ziemlich unterirdisch war..."  
Stiles konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, allerdings erntete seine Aussage nur einen unverständlichen Blick.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst..."  
„Komm schon... tu nicht so... Ich hab dich voll und ganz durchschaut!"  
Stiles Grinsen wurde sogar noch eine Spur breiter, was ihn in Dereks Augen wie einen absoluten Obertrottel aussehen ließ, aber er begriff immer noch nicht so ganz, auf was der Jüngere hinaus wollte.

Mit einem leisen Lachen ließ sich Stiles auf den Sitz neben den Werwolf fallen und stieß ihn mit seiner eigenen Schulter leicht an.  
„Na... der Typ da drüben, den du so interessiert angestarrt..."  
Er nickte in Richtung First und Business Class, jedoch war von dem Mann, der eben noch dort gesessen hatte nichts mehr zu sehen, weshalb Stiles mitten im Satz inne hielt.  
Suchend ließ er den Blick über den leeren Wartebereich schweifen, bis seine Augen an der Anzeigetafel hängen blieben, auf der groß 'Boarding First Class' stand.  
Verdammt...  
Da war der Typ doch glatt einfach so in dem Flugzeug verschwunden.

Stiles hob die Hand und zeigte wie zur Bestätigung auf den leeren Premiumwartebereich.  
„Siehst du... Was bist du auch so ein elender Griesgram? Wenn du so finster drein schaust, wird das nie etwas mit dem Flirten. Da würde jeder die Flucht ergreifen!"  
Naja... das war so vielleicht auch nicht ganz korrekt.  
Immerhin hatte Stiles bis heute noch nicht das Weite gesucht, aber der junge Mann verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, genauso wie den ausbleibende Protest seitens Dereks.  
So wie es aussah, hatte er mit seiner Vermutung eines gescheiterten Flirtversuches wirklich ins Schwarze getroffen, da über Dereks Gesicht ein kurzer Anflug von Bestürzung huschte, als ihm klar wurde, dass der angehimmelte Mann verschwunden war...

Zum Glück kam die gewünschte Ablenkung für Stiles, als der Aufruf für das Boarding der Economy Class durch den Wartebereich hallte und Stiles mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln aufspringen und sich lieber seinem Handgepäck zuwenden konnte...

* * *

Dean hätte nie gedacht, dass sie es nach Castiels unglücklichem Ausrutscher wirklich durch die Sicherheitskontrolle schaffen würden...  
Insgeheim hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass hinter der nächsten Ecke eine Reihe von Polizisten auf sie warten würde, um die vermeintlichen Terroristen, die auch noch so bescheuert waren und ganz offen über ihre Waffen plauderten, festzunehmen, aber...  
Nichts dergleichen...  
Sogar Cas hatte es an dem Sicherheitsbeamten vorbei geschafft, obwohl er Dean danach mit einem seiner undurchdringlichen Blicke festgenagelt hatte und irritiert gefragt hatte, ob er ihn bezüglich Privatsphäre und Belästigungen angelogen hatte.  
Manchmal konnte Dean über die komischen Gedankengänge seines gefiederten Freundes nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Tut mir leid, aber... Ich kann Mr. Cohen nicht für Sie ausrufen lassen!"

Die Stimme der Jungen Frau riss Dean aus seinen Gedanken.  
Sie war die erste Mitarbeiterin in diesem Flughafen, die einmal ein nettes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und trotzdem hätte er ihr gerade am liebsten für ihre Antwort den Hals umgedreht.  
Seine Hände zuckten leicht, weshalb er sie schnell tief in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans vergrub und das Reden lieber Sam überließ, bevor er sich noch zu einem bissigen Kommentar hinreißen ließ.  
Wieso konnte aber auch nichts... wirklich GAR NICHTS nach Plan verlaufen?

Sam hatte im Gegensatz zu Dean wie immer die Ruhe weg...  
„Das ist aber Schade... Wissen Sie..."  
Der jüngere Winchester warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Namensschild der jungen Frau und fuhr dann mit einem Lächeln fort.  
„Heather... Mr. Cohen hat vorhin sein Mobiltelefon in dem Raucherbereich liegen lassen und... Nachdem wir uns so gut bei einer Zigarette unterhalten hatten, dachte ich es wäre nur nett dafür zu sorgen, dass er sein Handy schnellstmöglich wieder zurück bekommt!"  
Sam lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne und stützte sich an dem Tresen ab, so dass er die junge Frau nicht mehr ganz so überragte.  
Was musste der Kerl auch so ein verdammter Riese sein?

„Deswegen wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie für mich eine Ausnahme machen könnten und Mr. Cohen doch noch für uns ausrufen würden!"  
Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich gleich übergeben musste, als er das anzügliche Lächeln auf Sams Lippen sehen konnte.  
Bei Luzifer und seiner dazugehörigen Apokalypse...  
Er hasste es seinem kleinen Bruder beim Flirten zuzusehen!  
Dass Sam eindeutig öfter mit der genau umgekehrten Situation eines wild flirtenden Deans konfrontiert war, ignorierte er einfach mal.

Der jungen Frau schien diese Aufmerksamkeit, die sie gerade erhielt deutlich besser zu gefallen als Dean, da sie leise kicherte und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte, so dass ihre blonden Haare kurz hin und her wippten.  
„Es tut mir ja wirklich leid! Aber... Sie verstehen nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Mr. Cohen für Sie nicht ausrufen darf. Es ist eher so, dass ich es nicht mehr kann!"  
Sam warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen irritierten Blick zu, allerdings zuckte auch er nur ungeduldig mit den Schultern.  
„Und... wieso können Sie nicht?", fragte schließlich Dean ein wenig bissiger als beabsichtigt, was ihm einen kleinen Rempler von dem größeren Mann neben ihm einbrachte.  
„Nun ja... Laut meinem PC hat das Boarding für Mr. Cohens Flug schon längst begonnen und... so wie ich das hier sehe sitzt ihr Bekannter auch schon in dem Flieger. Tut mir wirklich leid!"  
Die beiden Männer starrten die Frau nur schockiert an, weshalb sie beschwichtigend die Hände hob.  
„Wenn Sie möchten, dann kann ich natürlich gerne dafür sorgen, dass er das Mobiltelefon noch vor dem Start wieder bekommt."

Sie wollte schon nach dem schwarzen Handy greifen, jedoch war Dean einen Ticken schneller.  
Er ließ das Mobiltelefon unter dem kritischen Blick der Flughafenangestellten in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.  
„Danke, aber das wird nicht nötig sein!"  
Dean verfluchte sich, da seine Stimme leicht schwankte.  
Aber er konnte nichts dafür...  
Dieser verdammte Drecksack von einem Dämon, saß schon wie die Made im Speck in diesem beschissenen Flugzeug und wartete wahrscheinlich gerade in einer Seelenruhe darauf, dass es startete.  
Dean wusste leider zu genau, was das für sie bedeutete und alleine dieser Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass sein Magen einen unangenehmen Salto schlug.  
'Wir lassen den Dämon erst gar nicht einsteigen... Dann hat sich die Sache schon erledigt...'  
Dean äffte in Gedanken seinen Bruder nach und wusste nicht auf wen er gerade mehr Wut hatte.  
Auf den Dämon, Sam, oder sich selbst, weil er am liebsten das nächstbeste Klo aufgesucht hätte um sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen...  
Fuck... Fuck... FUCK!

Heather schien von dem inneren Konflikt des älteren Mannes nichts mitzubekommen.  
Ihre Freundlichkeit war in der Zwischenzeit in Empörung umgeschlagen.  
„Na hören Sie mal... Wie Sie mir ja gerade schön erklärt haben, gehört dieses Mobiltelefon ja wohl immer noch Mr. Cohen! Sie können doch nicht einfach..."  
„Entschuldigen Sie, mein Bruder war ein wenig voreilig..."  
Sam unterbrach die junge Frau, ehe das Ganze hier noch eskalieren konnte und legte ihr stattdessen seine Bordkarte an die Stelle, wo gerade noch das Handy gelegen hatte.  
„Es ist nur so... Wir... haben den gleichen Flug wie Mr. Cohen. Wir haben scheinbar ganz die Zeit vergessen und dachten, wir könnten ihn hier ausrufen lassen, um vielleicht nochmal gemeinsam vor dem langen Flug eine Zigarette zu genießen, aber... wenn das Boarding schon angefangen hat..."  
Misstrauisch beäugte Heather das Ticket und ihre Haltung entspannte sich augenblicklich wieder.  
Sogar ein Lächeln machte sich wieder auf ihren Lippen breit, als sie die Bordkarte wieder an Sam zurück gab.  
„Na... dann sollten Sie sich aber jetzt wirklich beeilen! Das ist nämlich schon der letzte Aufruf für den Flug nach Paris!"  
Heather zwinkerte Sam zu, ehe die drei Männer sich von ihr abwandten.  
Allerdings ließ es sich die junge Frau nicht nehmen ihnen noch ein lautes „Und... ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen guten Flug!" hinterher zu rufen.

Dean hätte sich am liebsten nochmal umgedreht und der Dame einmal richtig schön den Mittelfinger gezeigt.  
Guten Flug? Ha ha... selten so gelacht...


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:  
Von eindeutigen Zweideutigkeiten und körperlicher Nähe...**

* * *

„Ich will ans Fenster!"  
Mit Schwung beförderte Stiles sein Handgepäck in die Ablage über den Sitzplätzen und verfehlte dabei nur knapp den Kopf eines älteren Herren, der empört schnaubend in der Reihe vor ihnen Platz nahm.  
Ups... Aber man musste ja wohl Prioritäten setzen, wenn man einen Fensterplatz ergattern wollte und er würde Derek bestimmt nicht die Chance geben, sich an ihm vorbei zu zwängen um sich diesen heiß begehrten Ehrenplatz unter den Nagel zu reißen.  
So schnell konnte der Werwolf gar nicht schauen, da hatte sich Stiles auch schon regelrecht über die beiden anderen Sitzplätze in der Dreierreihe gehechtet... ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
Erst als er mit einem breiten Grinsen die von der Fluggesellschaft bereitgelegte Decke und das kleine Kissen auf dem Schoß liegen hatte, schien der junge Mann vollends zufrieden zu sein.  
Derek konnte innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Dabei hätte er sowieso niemals Anspruch auf den Fensterplatz erhoben!

Unruhig ließ der dunkelhaarige Mann lieber seinen Blick einmal durch das weitläufige Flugzeug schweifen, das sich nach und nach mit immer mehr Menschen füllte.  
Dieser komische Mann, den er vorhin im Wartebereich gesehen hatte, wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, aber natürlich würde er ihn hier in dem Economy Bereich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht antreffen.  
Noch dazu, da die Maschine für den Interkontinentalflug ein wahrer Riese mit zwei Stockwerken war und er keine Ahnung hatte wo sich hier die Business beziehungsweise First Class befand.  
Für den Moment würde er sich diesen Mann also aus dem Kopf schlagen müssen, obwohl er die Nachwirkungen von der bizarren Begegnung immer noch spüren konnte.  
Diese innere Unruhe ließ ihn einfach nicht los.

„Derek!"  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Stiles ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte und mit der Hand auf den Sitzplatz links neben sich klopfte.  
„Mach Sitz!"  
Kurz dachte Derek er hätte sich verhört, aber zum einen hatte sein Gehörsinn ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen und zum anderen sprühte Stiles gerade nur so vor Hohn.  
Augenblicklich zogen sich die Augenbrauen des Werwolfs zusammen und er wollte dem Jüngeren schon eine bissige Erwiderung entgegen knurren, als Stiles ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk packte und versuchte ihn zu sich zu zerren.  
Dass er sich dabei mit einem Ächzen über drei Sitzplätze strecken musste und ziemlich bescheuert dabei aussah, schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
Natürlich rührte sich der Werwolf keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen...  
Stiles hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gut versuchen können einen sturen Hengst dazu bewegen zu wollen, endlich in seinen Stall zurück zu gehen.

„Derek, jetzt komm schon. Du blockierst hier den ganzen Verkehr!"  
Wie zur Bestätigung wurde der Dunkelhaarige von hinten leicht angerempelt und ein Blick über seine Schulter zeigten ihm eine ellenlange Schlange an Passagieren, die alle an ihm vorbei wollten und schon genervt tuschelten.  
Peinlich berührt – natürlich ohne das auch nur im Entferntesten nach außen hin zu zeigen – rutschte Derek also auf den mittleren Platz in der Dreierreihe neben Stiles, der ihm mit einem leisen „Braver Junge! Geht doch!" auf die Schulter klopfte.  
War er jetzt Stiles persönliches Schoßhündchen, oder was bildete sich diese Rotznase gerade ein?  
Wenn er ihm jetzt auch noch einen Hundekeks als Leckerli anbieten würde, dann konnte er definitiv für nichts mehr garantieren!  
Allerdings schien Stiles sein Leben doch lieber zu sein, als es manchmal den Anschein machte und so zog er schnell seine Hand wieder zurück und hielt fürs erste sogar seine vorlaute Klappe.  
Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er die nächsten elf Stunden neben diesem hyperaktiven Idioten eingepfercht war, bereitete Derek schon Kopfschmerzen.

Stiles bekam von diesem inneren Selbstmitleid des Älteren natürlich nichts mit.  
Er tippte lieber wie ein Irrer auf dem kleinen Monitor herum, der in dem Sitz vor ihm eingebaut war und versuchte das Entertainmentprogramm zum Laufen zu bringen.  
Er hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, dass der Werwolf ihn die nächsten Stunden vehement ignorieren würde.  
Nun ja...  
Ganz durchgehen lassen wollte Stiles ihm das natürlich nicht, allerdings hatte er sich heute schon mit seinen Sticheleien ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt.  
Für den Anfang würde er Derek einfach mal in Sicherheit wiegen und wenn er nicht damit rechnete, dann... BAM!

Stiles grunzte leise, da er versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Dereks irritierten Blick sehen, der wahrscheinlich schon wieder dachte, dass der jüngere Mann nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand war.  
Allerdings hatte sich der Werwolf ziemlich schnell wieder tief über das Blatt mit den Sicherheitsanweisungen gebeugt.  
Stiles runzelte die Stirn und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen.  
Nein... Er würde jetzt nicht seinen Senf dazu abgeben...  
Nein...  
Ach scheiß drauf!

„Sag mal... dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass kein Schwein mehr sich diese Sicherheitsanweisungen durchliest, oder?"  
Dereks Mundwinkel zuckte genervt, jedoch ließ er sich nicht dazu hinreißen darauf einzugehen.  
Eigentlich war das ja eher Stiles Taktik...  
Wenn man etwas konstant ignorierte, dann würde es schon von selbst wieder weggehen.  
Pah! Von wegen!  
„Du weißt schon, dass die hier nochmal einen Film zu diesem ganzen Sicherheitsgedöns zeigen?"  
Endlich legte Derek das Blatt mit einem missmutigen Seufzen wieder beiseite.  
„Zufrieden?"  
Misstrauisch beobachtete Stiles den Werwolf dabei, wie er sich stattdessen jetzt seinem Sicherheitsgurt zuwandte und an dem Verschluss scheinbar zu scheitern schien.  
„Sag mal... Derek?"  
Der Ältere gab nur ein Murren von sich, da er zu sehr mit dem Gurt beschäftigt war und einige für ihn ziemlich untypische, fahrige Bewegungen machte.  
„Bist du eigentlich schon mal geflogen?"

Derek hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und hob langsam den Blick.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Ist nur so ne Frage..."  
Stiles erwiderte den Blick des Werwolfs nicht, da er immer noch wie gebannt auf die Hände des Älteren starrte, ehe er plötzlich selbst nach dem Sicherheitsgurt griff.  
Das konnte ja keiner mit ansehen!  
„Stiles, bist du bescheuert? Was machst du da?"  
Derek versuchte die Hände von sich wegzuschieben, aber wenn sich Stiles einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man ihn nicht so schnell abwimmeln.  
Es entstand ein kleines Gerangel.  
Stiles saß mittlerweile nur noch halb auf seinem eigenen Sitz und hatte sich regelrecht über Dereks Schritt gebeugt um an den Sicherheitsgurt heran zu kommen, während der Werwolf vergeblich versuchte den Jüngeren von sich wegzuschieben, als sie plötzlich unterbrochen wurden.

„Störe ich gerade irgendwie?"

Augenblicklich ruckten sowohl Dereks als auch Stiles Kopf nach oben, wobei letzterer immer noch in einer eindeutig zweideutigen Position mehr oder weniger auf dem Werwolf lag und ihn auch noch eindeutig zweideutig an einer EINDEUTIG ZWEIDEUTIGEN Stelle mehr berührte, als diesem gerade lieb war.  
Neben ihrer Sitzreihe stand ein großer Mann, der ein belustigtes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte und auf den letzten noch freien Sitzplatz in ihrer Reihe deutete.  
„Entschuldigung wenn ich die Zweisamkeit unterbrechen muss, aber... ich fürchte das hier ist mein Platz!"  
Stiles richtete sich mit Schwung auf, und stieß dabei ziemlich unsanft mit Dereks Kopf zusammen.  
Seine Wangen waren durch die kleine Rangelei gerötet und sein Atem ging ein wenig zu schnell, als ihm ein hastiges „Das ist nicht so, wie es vielleicht aussieht!" über die Lippen kam.

Derek konnte nur tiefer in seinen Sitz rutschen und sich weit, weit weg wünschen, als der große Mann über Stiles Aussage leise lachte und ihnen mit einem „Das sagen sie alle!" antwortete.

Naja... zumindest war Dereks Sicherheitsgurt jetzt geschlossen.

* * *

Mit einem zugegeben etwas ängstlichen Blick, sah Dean nochmal über seine Schulter auf Sam zurück der ganze zehn Reihen hinter ihnen in einer Dreierreihe Platz genommen hatte.  
Eigentlich war er felsenfest davon ausgegangen, dass sein Bruder bei ihm bleiben würde, aber Dean hatte gar nicht so schnell schauen können, da hatte sich Sam auch schon freiwillig für den Platz weiter hinten aufgeopfert.  
Ungewöhnlich...  
Insgeheim vermutete Dean ja, dass Sam – diese miese kleine Ratte – einfach nur die Chance am Schopf gepackt hatte um nicht neben ihm sitzen zu müssen, wenn er beim Start des Flugzeugs gleich in Panik verfallen würde.

Zittrig atmete der ältere Winchester einmal tief durch.  
Scheiße nochmal... jetzt hatte er sich selbst wieder daran erinnert, dass diese Blechbüchse in der er jetzt festsaß gleich abheben würde.  
Er hatte ja sogar gehofft, dass sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig ins Flugzeug schaffen würden, aber die beiden Damen am Gate hatten schön brav auf sie gewartet, da Heather ihnen so nett Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass noch drei Passagiere für den letzten Aufruf zu ihnen unterwegs waren.  
Toll gemacht Heather!  
Die wollte doch auch nur Mitarbeiterin des Monats werden...

Zumindest hatte er keinen Fensterplatz.  
Vielmehr saß er in einer Viererreihe in der Mitte des Flugzeugs und der einzige positive Gedanke, den er gerade fassen konnte, war tatsächlich, dass Cas neben ihm direkt am Gang saß.  
Dadurch war er wenigstens nicht ganz alleine, mal abgesehen von dem jungen Mädchen, das links neben ihm saß, aber sie trug Kopfhörer, aus denen laute Metalmusik dröhnte und schien nicht wirklich etwas von ihrem Umfeld mitzubekommen...  
Also zählte sie ja wohl nicht!

„Dean..."  
Der Engel starrte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf die Sicherheitsanweisung und schien nicht ganz schlau daraus zu werden.  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was dieser Sicherheitsgurt bringen soll..."  
Cas wandte seinen Blick auf den Mann neben sich.  
„Ich meine... wenn das Flugzeug abstürzt, dann ist es doch egal, ob..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, da Dean ihm seine rechte Hand auf den Mund presste um das Ende des Satzes im Keim zu ersticken.  
Oh mein Gott...!  
Und er hatte für einen kurzen Moment wirklich gedacht, dass der Engel mit seiner ruhigen Art ihn vielleicht vor einer Panikattacke bewahren könnte...  
Aber so wie das aussah, war er wahrscheinlich noch eher der Auslöser dafür!

Cas legte seine eigene Hand über die leicht zitternde von Dean und zog sie sanft aber bestimmend von seinem Gesicht weg, allerdings ließ er sie nicht los, sondern verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und legte ihre Hände schließlich auf der Armlehne ab.  
„Cas? Was soll das?"  
Irritiert versuchte Dean seine Hand aus dem Griff des Engels zu befreien, allerdings ohne großen Erfolg.  
Cas ließ nicht locker und so stellte er seine kläglichen Befreiungsversuche ziemlich schnell wieder ein.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass körperliche Nähe Menschen hilft!"

Deans Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben.  
Was zum... HÄ?  
„Hilft wobei?", brachte er schließlich hervor und seine Stimme schwankte leicht.  
Ob das nun daran lag, dass das Flugzeug sich mit einem kleinen Ruck in Bewegung setzte, um langsam auf die Startbahn zu rollen, oder aber an der Wärme die von der Hand des Engels ausging konnte er selbst nicht sagen.  
„Du hast Angst..."  
Das war nicht unbedingt die Antwort auf seine Frage und auch definitiv nichts, was Dean im Moment hören wollte...  
„Ich hab keine Angst!"  
Ihm waren diese Worte ganz automatisch über die Lippen gekommen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das so nicht stimmte.  
Und Cas wusste es natürlich auch...  
Wer konnte einem Engel des Herren schon etwas vorlügen... vor allem wenn es eine solch offensichtliche Lüge war.  
Nachdem das Flugzeug eine Rechtskurve fuhr und schließlich auf der Startbahn zum Stehen kam, klammerte sich Dean unbewusst fester an die Hand des Engels, ganz so als wäre er sein Rettungsring in einer stürmischen See.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Angst vorm Fliegen...", murmelte Dean.  
„Ich habe eher Angst vorm plötzlich NICHT MEHR fliegen!"  
Cas legte den Kopf schief und musterte Dean mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen, so als würde er nach irgendetwas suchen...  
Und scheinbar war der Engel auch fündig geworden, da sich seine Lippen plötzlich zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, Dean! Im schlimmsten Fall... fang ich dich einfach auf!"  
What the fuck?  
Dean konnte den Älteren neben sich nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Der Engel hatte diesen Satz mit einer solchen Ernsthaftigkeit ausgesprochen, dass Dean zu gar keiner Antwort mehr fähig war.  
Er war sogar so abgelenkt, dass er die Beschleunigung zu der das Flugzeug ansetzte erst gar nicht wirklich wahr nahm...


End file.
